


Look How They Shine For You

by haroldshumjr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asexual Raphael, M/M, Magnus is a good boyfriend, Raphael is also a good boyfriend, boy doesn't know it yet but he's ace, just a fluff piece tbh, they go stargazing and everything is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldshumjr/pseuds/haroldshumjr
Summary: Magnus and Raphael finally have a night off and decide to go look at the stars





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is ZERO plot to this tbh. The two boys are crazily in love with each other and talk about their feelings and see the stars. Raphael is Relatable™ in this and just needs a little reassurance. ALSO just not that Raphael is well in his 20s in this fic. It's set a few years after him being turned so everybody is a consenting adult in this 

Magnus woke up to the sounds from a violin coming from the living. A small smile curled up on his lips as he turned his head to the direction of the living room before looking at the window where the sun was just setting. Now that he’d been with Raphael for a while now, he was just as nocturnal at the vampire was. Not that it was exactly an issue for him, if he was being honest. He was used to sleeping at odd hours before anyway, his clients coming to him at the weirdest times. This merely made it so he could stay awake the whole night.

A yawn fell from him before sitting up with a small groan, the sound of the violin paused before carrying on smoothly. Padding into the living room, Raphael looked up from the piece he’d kept his eyes trained on before looking up at Magnus with a smile, the music never faltering. Magnus stretched with another groan before walking over to his boyfriend to wrap his arms around the vampire’s waist from behind, bending down to rest his chin on Raphael’s shoulder, eyeing the piece Raphael was playing.

“Mi vida, I can’t play with you literally on my shoulder like this,” Raphael grumbled out even though there wasn’t really any sting to his words.

“I’m curious to see what sounded beautiful,” Magnus replied, smiling when he saw the blush that was creeping up Raphael’s neck despite the frown at Raphael’s lips. 

“You’re cheesy and gross.”

“I am, indeed. But you wouldn’t spare me a second glance if I wasn’t.”

Moving his lips down, Magnus pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cold neck before pulling away to make some coffee for himself. It was going to be a rare night off for him and Raphael and Magnus was determined to make the most of it. It wasn’t often that they were both free at the same times and like hell Magnus wouldn’t make the biggest deal he could out of the situation.

Magnus’ movements were still sluggish and hinted at exhaustion as his hands kept busy making coffee for the both of them. Raphael did a wonderful job at pretending to not be a vampire in front of his family but there were still things that he still struggled with, namely, eating and drinking. He could only imagine how much it broke the young vampire’s heart to not be able to eat the food his mother had cooked for him. It was more than just missing the food. It was also knowing that he was probably disappointing his mother and the feeling like he was not doing good enough as a vampire.

And so because of that, Magnus made coffee for Raphael everyday to let him get accustomed to mundane drinks at least. It was a slow process but they were both determined. And Magnus suspected, that Raphael had the rationale that if Camille could do it, so could he. It was both adorable and disconcerting how both like and unlike Camille the young vampire was. They both possessed incredible charm and strength and determination when they both wanted something. And the fights that that ensued because of Raphael’s tenacity reminded him of the ones that he had with Camille precisely because of how stubborn she was. But where Camille was cold and calculating, Raphael was warm and generous. Where Camille didn’t have a heart, Raphael had nothing but love and compassion despite the surliness and whatever the young vampire believed about himself.

As he poured the boiling coffee into mugs, Magnus smiled sleepily up at his boyfriend who’d just slid onto a stool behind the counter opposite him. Taking a sip of the hot beverage, Magnus leaned forward to close the distance as Raphael did, their lips meeting in the middle of the counter separating them. Small smiles curled up at their lips before leaning back, a comfortable silence settled over them. 

Magnus fell in love quicker than most people did and he fell too hard. When he and Raphael first began dating, he was surprised that Raphael was the one who got the shovel talk from Ragnor. The pair of them had become fast friends, corresponding more often than Magnus did with his oldest friend. So when it was Raphael that Ragnor approached to talk about that, it was a surprise. When asked about it, Ragnor merely told Magnus that the hangovers after his breakup with Camille were something that he didn’t want a repeat of. Raphael had assured Magnus that it was really because the other warlock cared terribly.

“Since we both have the night off, I actually thought we could do something nice. There’s a nice meadow just upstate that’s beautiful and we can see the stars from there.”

Raphael brightened slightly at the suggestion, his smile turning into a grin at the thought of getting to spend the night with his boyfriend doing nothing but talk and watch the stars. As much as he loved the flashy restaurants and the expensive presents that Magnus lavished on him, it was their talks that Raphael liked most. Magnus was incredibly smart and he’d seen so much. Raphael had a million questions about everything and Magnus had answers to all his questions. It was nice to be able to be pampered and be the child he never really could be. He would never begrudge his mother for his childhood. It wasn’t something that he regretted or complained about. Taking care of his brothers and everyone else was just something he had to do. And being with Magnus, it was nice to just let go and say whatever that was on his mind. It was nice to not have any responsibilities and to be taken care of for once.

“I’d love that,” he replied easily as he reached for the small vial of blood he’d pocketed earlier before pouring it into the coffee to make it easier to ingest. It wasn’t the taste of coffee that was repulsive. He didn’t taste anything anymore. His body just rejected it.

Magnus grinned when he heard Raphael’s answer before putting his hands together excitedly. Any chance to go out was just a nice opportunity for him to get dressed. Reaching down again for his coffee, he smiled at Raphael over the rim of his glass, feeling happy. It’d been a while since he’d allowed himself to so fully immerse himself in a relationship. He’d always been a romantic and he was sure Raphael wasn’t all that but he believed that love was accepting things about the person you love without any complains. And Raphael still complained but he did the things Magnus wanted to do anyway and that was good enough for Magnus as far as he was concerned. And even without the romance, Magnus just loved the feeling of being loved _back_. Raphael loved just as deeply as Magnus did, that much he knew even without them being said in so many words and the security and the tranquility that came with that was always something that he craved. Magnus had spent far too long in his life looking for a place to belong. To be loved as much as he loved someone or something and he finally found it.

Magnus was about to speak before he was met by a glare from Raphael. The warlock pouted slightly, leaning against the counter as he looked grumpily at the young vampire. There was a slight look of pleading on his gaze before Raphael shook his head, folding his arms across his chest.

“No, you are not dressing me up. I’m perfectly fine with my wardrobe. I’m going to go get dressed. Go wake yourself up.”

With that, Raphael walked around the counter to tip toe, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek before walking into their bedroom. One thing that Raphael would eternally be grateful of was how patient Magnus was with him. He knew it was his right to turn down sexual advances if he chose to but he also knew there were people who wouldn’t take no for an answer. It was one of the things he was worried about. Magnus’ reputation preceded him, to say the least. He’d heard Camille and other downworlders talk about the warlock and his previous escapades many times over. A small part of him had been terrified that Magnus wouldn’t want him if he weren’t able to offer what Magnus would have wanted. But Magnus hadn’t even asked Raphael of any sexual favours. Some days it felt like their relationship was far too perfect and it worried Raphael. But they were holding on strong, loving each other and respecting whatever the other needed. He couldn’t ask for anything more. 

Magnus walked in as Raphael shrugged on his jacket that he was pairing with his black shirt, much to the older man’s disapproval. He ignored Magnus’ disapproval before climbing into the bed, crossing his legs as he waited for Magnus to get ready. His eyes roamed shamelessly at Magnus’ lean form, the way his golden skin, much like his own, glowed beneath the light. So many times he found himself counting his blessings that he had the warlock in his life. His thoughts grew wistful as he remembered his mother’s reluctance to accept their relationship but he knew that she would come around. Magnus could make anyone love him – except himself apparently.

Raphael was surprised when he saw that Magnus called out that he was ready when he was clad in nothing more than a shirt – albeit one embroidered with vines and flowers – and sinfully tight pants, his face clean of makeup save for some eyeliner and rouge to his cheeks and lips. Magnus looked beautiful, of course. He always did. But it was still painfully simple.

“That’s all you’re wearing for our first date night in weeks?”

Magnus shrugged as he took Raphael’s hand in his before conjuring a portal in front of them.

“Do you think I look good?” Magnus asked simply as he looked at his boyfriend.

Raphael frowned before nodding, wondering why the hell Magnus was asking such a stupidly obvious question. Their lips met once more when Magnus bent down to press his lips to Raphael’s humming happily against the vampire’s lips.

“You think I look good, I think I look good. I don’t really care about anything else, mi sol.”

Raphael rolled his eyes as a smile broke out on his face. If there was anything Raphael loved most about Magnus - and there were plenty of those - it was the air of self-confidence the older man constantly had. A small part of Raphael knew that some of it was a mere façade, just a cover to hide the insecurities that were constantly nagging at Magnus. But if it worked for Magnus, it worked and he was more than willing to indulge in the other man’s image. 

He looked questioningly at Magnus, wondering where they were headed to so Raphael can envision it in his mind. He mentioned stargazing and a meadow but there were so many meadows in upstate New York, Raphael wasn’t sure which one. 

“Think just next to Weehawken. The place where you taught me to throw knives.”

The memories of that night made him smile slightly, remembering the surge of pride that coursed through him. It was the one time he could do something that Magnus couldn’t. It wasn’t like Magnus was unkind when Raphael didn’t know thing. He was constantly patient and kind. But it was amusing and nice to be able to teach Magnus things for once after learning so much from the warlock.

Stepping into the portal, Raphael thought of the place Magnus had mentioned, his boyfriend’s hand in his. When his feet touched the ground, his lips curled down into a small frown where there was still light, making the stars less visible. Of course tonight wasn’t all about the stars. It was about him and Magnus finally having time for them. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly disappointed. Turning his gaze to Magnus, there was a small frown playing at his lips as he pointed at the lack of stars in the sky.

“I can barely see anything,” he said with the frown still on his face.

Magnus grinned at the young vampire before letting go of Raphael’s hand. With his hands raised in the air, he flicked his wrists, making the streetlights down at least 20 blocks go down. Almost immediately, the stars in the sky grew brighter. In the distance, Raphael could hear distressed cries at the lack of lights on the streets. He noted with mild interest that it probably wasn’t the most selfless idea but he didn’t find himself caring all that much. He finally had some time with his boyfriend and he wasn’t about to let concern for some mundanes interrupt that.

Shrugging off his jacket, Raphael placed it gently on the ground before seating on the ground, pulling his boyfriend down with him. His hands were rested behind him as he leaned against them, his gaze turning to the sky. It was silent, even with his heightened senses. Not that it was all that surprising. Most of the time, he would care. It was a reminder of what he is. Of how the world saw him as a monster. But in the moment, Magnus was pressing kisses along his jaw and it was hard to think about any of that when he felt so loved in that moment.

“I love you,” Magnus mumbled out quietly against Raphael’s cold skin. 

If he had a beating heart, he knew that it would race anytime Magnus uttered those words to him – which was all the time. Sometimes, Raphael pretended that he hated it. After all, he had a reputation to uphold and sometimes he felt undeserving of such love. But most of the time, it made him feel safe and warm in a way that he forgot when he turned. When you couldn’t feel cold or hot, it was easy to forget that there was more than the monotony of being stagnant. 

Turning his head, he pressed his lips against Magnus gently over and over again. Their hands somehow found each other before their fingers laced together. Where Raphael was always cold and pale, Magnus was warm and glowing. Where Magnus always had too much to say, Raphael never had enough to say.

But where Magnus was always in danger of flying away, lost in his own thoughts, Raphael was the rock and anchor that Magnus needed. So many times the warlock counted his blessings that he’d found Raphael, the other half to his existence. He’d loved so many people before but none ever felt so _pure_ or selfish. Magnus was so used to giving and people making demands. But with Raphael, it felt that he was getting as he was giving. Initially he had his doubts. Even in relationships where he was giving everything he had, Magnus was never enough. And this time he was giving his everything and he was not only enough but he was allowed to take as well.

“You think too loud,” Raphael commented as he watched Magnus get lost in his thoughts.

“Then maybe you should stop trying to guess what I’m thinking about. You don’t need to know _everything_ , you know,” Magnus quipped back before a smile curled up at the corner of his lips. 

The vampire huffed out softly before going back to lean his head on Magnus’ shoulder. They were silent as they looked up, watching the stars in the sky. It wasn’t fancy or anything much at all. But Raphael loved it more than when he was being wined and dined, partly because he couldn’t actually the food but mostly because Magnus got everyone’s attention everywhere they went. Magnus shone brighter than any star they were looking now, lighting up any room that they walked into. And he knew why everyone did that, of course. For the most part, Raphael found it hard to look away as well.

A small, petty part of him wanted to keep Magnus all to himself. After all, Raphael was finally allowed to be selfish and just think for himself. But he knew he couldn’t. Magnus was too big to be contained by one person. And it wasn’t like the warlock didn’t pay him attention – on the contrary. Anytime Magnus wasn’t working, he constantly called on Raphael, lavishing the young vampire with attention and affection. But still, his insecurities nagged at him.

“Why do you want to be with me?” Raphael blurted out, breaking the silence around them.

The silence that was comfortable became slightly awkward as he waited with bated breath. It was a question that he asked frequently and Magnus had a different answer each time. A part of him was waiting for Magnus to just push him away and roll his eyes. For Magnus to say that he’d had enough of Raphael being an insecure little boy constantly needing reassurance.

“Because you fill me up with happiness. I’ve lived a long life, Rapha. But the happiness of having you say you love me quite compares to all my past relationships or instances of being loved. There might have been others who have loved me more but- you love me because you _love_ me. No games, not because you want something from me. You’re here because you love me as much as I love you and that’s all I could ever ask for.

Their gazes had met without Raphael realizing in the time that Magnus spoke. The silence turned comfortable once more as they looked at each other. He tried to look for any doubts, listen to any indication that Magnus was lying. But as always, the words were sincere and pure. 

“I love you,” he whispered out, watching Magnus carefully.

Magnus blinked once and then twice before smiling his smile that was only reserved for special occasions. It wasn’t the smile that he put on when he was with his clients or even the one when he was happy to see an old friend. It was the smile that he put on when he felt warm and loved and everything in his life that were wrong suddenly fell into place. It was like everything in his life – the good and the bad – all led up to this moment. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments fuel my writing <3  
> if you guys want to talk, feel free to come contact me on my [tumblr](http://genderqueermagnusbane.tumblr.com) where it's nothing but magnus goodness <3


End file.
